spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Finally Back (Both In-Universe and Out)
'Finally Back (Both In-Universe and Out) '''is the fifth episode of ''ParodySponge. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks (cameo) *Jesus Sandal (cameo) *Sheldon J. Plankton (mentioned) Plot The gang's glad that they've made it back to Bikini Bottom however they still have to deal with being on this terrible show. "Recovered" Story So that Jesus guy died. Oh well, who cares? Am I right? None of us got emotionally invested into him. And why would you expect to? This is a comedy show. Not just a comedy show, a parody! A parody! Why would you expect anything even remotely emotional in a parody?! Come on, man! Get your head out of the clouds! Well, Jesus can't get his head out of the clouds. He's dead. Anyway, back to the story! Jesus' sandal, containing our sea creature friends, had slipped off its' owner, slowly floating back down to Bikini Bottom. "Wait a minute!" Squidward shouted. SpongeBob and Patrick turned around to face him. "What is it?" Patrick asked. "Sandals don't float!" he pointed out. Suddenly, the sandal zoomed up back to the top of the water, begnning to float on it. "Thanks a lot, Squidward," SpongeBob remarked. They then fell off the sandal, crashing into the Krusty Krab, which had been turned into an air-raid shelter. "SpongeBob, me boy! You're not dead!" Eugene grinned. "Unfortunately," Squidward muttered. "Why does the Krusty Krab look weird?" Patrick asked. "Oh, I turned it into an air-raid shelter," Eugene explained. "Brilliant! That way we can avoid air attacks from Plankton!" SpongeBob grinned. "Plankton's still alive? No, I just turned it into this becuase I thought it'd attract more customers. You know, to give it a little atmosphere," Eugene said. "Why would you think Plankton's dead?" SpongeBob asked. "SpongeBob, you guys all headed into land three months ago. We haven't heard a thing about any of you since. We just assumed you all got eaten by a pelican or something," Eugene said. "He does have a good point," Squidward said. "Well, Plankton took over some weird aquarium. He guess he decided to stay there," SpongeBob shrugged. "Does that mean the show is over now?" Patrick asked. "Hopefully," Squidward commented. THE END Based Off SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack, Created By 11 Characters Created By Stephen Hillenburg and Travisplatypus Don't forget to see my movie It's gonna be really cool "No, it won't. You're a terrible writer," Squidward scoffed. "Squidward! What the heck, man?! We were so close! The show was about to end!" Patrick growled. "Oh, darn it!" Squidward said, shoving his tentacles into his face. "Still a weird way to describe a facepalm," Patrick said dryly. "Wait! What about my rocket?" Sandy questioned. "When'd you get here?" SpongeBob asked. "While the end credits were rolling," she said. "Oh. Yeah, well, we destroyed your rocket," SpongeBob said nonchantaly. "What?!" Sandy growled. THE END For real this time Not really Jesus Sandal looked around, slowly walking over to the Gates of Heaven. "Finally, I'm back home!" he grinned, tears of joy filling his eyes. "Welcome home, son," God said, placing his hand on Jesus' shoulder. "You know, they say that most rape cases start with a hand on the shoulder," Jesus said dryly. God's eyes widened, quickly taking his hand off his son's shoulder. Trivia *This is the first episode to not have the series' logo present in the title card. Category:ParodySponge Category:Episodes Category:ParodySponge Episodes